List of Pooh's Adventures villains
This is the list of villains on the Pooh's adventures series. *Chernabog *Jaaku *Unicron *Ancient Minister *Bowser (Main antagonist) *Bowser Jr. *Mistress Nine *Aku *Ranamon *Grumblemon *Arbormon *Mercurymon *Pete *The Flying Dutchmen *Pinky and Brain *Belloq *Grogar (2nd main antagonist) *Mola Ram *Mok *Ratigan *Boba Fett *Galvatron *Starscream *Shredder *Belladonna *General Woundwort *Xerosic *Lysandre *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Fairy Godmother (Shrek) *Team Rocket *Weezing *Arbok *the Nazis *Clone Troopers *SpaceGodzilla *Jafar *Nasira *Sarousch *Coco LaBouche *Iago *Baron Bomburst *Kurumi Tokisaki *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Lord Dread *Scar *Zira *Nuka *Xehanort *Judge Frollo *Slade (Teen Titans) *Blackfire *Trigon *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang (Teen Titans) *Madame Rouge *Brother Blood *Harry and Marv *The Horned King *Vikings *Eris *Creeper *Mombi *Nome King *Big Bad Wolf *King Dedede *Escargoon *Woozles *Merlock *Amos Slade *Rotwang *The Robotrix *Monstro *Madam Mim *Coachman (Pinocchio) *Ursula *Sid Phillips *King Ghidorah *Grandfather *Trunchbull *Hades *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *Gozer *Frieza *Hans (Frozen) *Black Helmet Man *White Witch *Grand High Witch *The Chairman of ACME *Joker *Shan Yu *Dr. Blowhole *Maleficent *Mother Gothel *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lucifer *Jenner *The Emperor of the Night *Simone Lenoir *Lena Dupree *Jacques *Puppetino *Giovanni *Queen La *Domino (009) *The Red Queen *Jabberwocky *Ivan Ooze *Oogie Boogie *Count Dracula *Winifred Sanderson *Mary Sanderson *Sarah Sanderson *The Grand Duke of Owls *Sodarn Insane *Gaston *Kent Mansley *Lord Voldemort *Vicky the Babysitter *Denzel Crocker *Norm the Genie *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Anti-Sparky *Foop *Anti-Fairies *Nega Chin *Ben Ravencroft *Sarah Ravencroft *Queen Gnorga *Thantos DuBaer *Carface *Rothbart *Darth Vader *Julie (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Johnny Lawrence *John Kreese *The Fratellis *Biff Tannen *Nasty Jack *Evil Palmon *Sheldon J. Plankton *Count Dooku *Darth Maul *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Darth Sidious *Governor Ratcliffe *Rameses II *Chozen *ZigZag the Grand Vizer *King One-Eye *Terry Silver *Metal Sonic *Dr. Ivo Robotnik (aka Dr. Eggman) *The Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Darla Dimple *Max (Cats Don't Dance) *January Q. Irontail *Ozzy and Strut *Mad Dog Tannen *Rasputin *Brer Fox *Brer Bear *Komodo *Barberocious *Elysia *Dullard *General Grillo *Vilgax *Aggregor *Eon *Psyphon *Dr. Animo *Hex *Charmcaster *Rojo *Milleous *Attea *Michael Morningstar *Albedo *Elena Validus *Zs'Skayr *Vulkanus *Clancy *Sublimino *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Queen Narissa *Alameda Slim *Kaa the Snake *Shere Khan *Steele *G'mork *Fib *Ogthar *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed (The Lion King) *Chesi *Bongo *Ted *Xayida *The Nasties *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Cassidy (Team Rocket) *Butch (Team Rocket) *Mightyena *Sableye *Don Karnage *Clavius *Zelda (Swan Princess) *Evil Ben Ali Gator *Ronno *Katz *Dark Axis *Harley Quinn *Prince John *Skeksis *Garthim *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Skabb, Scratch and Sniff *Two-Face *The Penguin (Batman: the Animated Series) *Mr. Freeze *Predators *Randall Boggs *King K.Rool *Yzma *Twisted Unicorn *King Nixel *Major Nixel *Amanda Killman *Sweet Tooth *Fishlips *Dr. Strangeglove *Yellow Diamond *Dr. Facilier *the frog hunters *Negaduck *Megavolt *Bushroot *The Liquidator *Quackerjack *Dr. Carver (clone) *Sista Spice *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Senor Senior Sr. *Senor Senior Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Gill *The Bebes *Motor Ed *Camille Leon *Bonnie Rockwaller *Mephiles the Dark *Organization XIII *Scar-Snout *Berkey Bettle (Thumbelina) *Sir Ruber *Ruber's Griffin *Mulgarath *Redcap *Lickboot *Aunt Figg *Queen of Hearts *The Dark Dragon *Councillor Chang *Bananas B * Piedmon * MetalSeadramon * Puppetmon * Machinedramon * LadyDevimon *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Scroop *Makunga *Galaxhar *Cruella De Vil *King Jareth *Madame Medusa *Snoops *Dr. Hans Reinhardt *Magica De Spell *Thrax *Clarence Boddicker *Dick Jones *ED-209 *Mozenrath *Bluto *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *The Red Guy (Cow And Chicken) *The Swarm Lord *Lich King *Van Pelt *Arthur and Cecil *Quint *The Nightmare King *Prof. Screweyes *Percival C. McLeach *Injurin Joe *Clayton *Roderick (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Infiltration Unit 7(Zeta Project) *Inque(Batman Beyond) *Tyber Zann(Star Wars) *Urai Fenn (Star Wars) * Lucemon *Dr. Doom *Venom *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *The Weasels (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Gobot Renegades *Cy-Kill *Dr. Terminus *The Gogans *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *Deadpool *Lord Cobra *Savio *Macavity *Lord Dragaunus *Lord Malice *Tourettes Guy *Dr. Frankenollie *Mojo Jojo *Icky and Dil *Screech & Thud *Mr. Swackhammer *Messina *El Supremo *Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *The Huntsman (American Dragon) *The Huntsmaster (American Dragon) *The Trix (Winx Club) *Lord Darkar *Valtor *Heath Lynx *Vultor *Doc Hopper *Barnaby Crookedman *Ming the Merciless *King Gruesome *The Dalton Gang *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Queen Chrysalis *The College of Crooks *Clone Trixie *Clone Discord *Clone Sunset Shimmer *Clone Den and Dart *Grimlord *Komplex *Kilokahn *Malcom Frink *Dark Oak *Skeletor *King Candy *Cy-Bugs *Prince Hans *Von Nebula *Black Phantom *Voltix *Takaya Sakaki *Jin Shirato *Chidori Yoshino *Izanami *The Catcus King *Kludd *Three-Claw *Otto * Trina Riffin * Slappy The Dummy * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Jirobo * Kidomaru * Sakon and Ukon * Tayuya * Itachi Uchiha * Kisame Hoshigaki * Deidara * Sasori * Zetsu * Obito Uchiha * Hidan * Kakuzu * Nagato * Konan * Suigetsu Hozuki * Karin * Jugo * Tamatoa * Cinder Fall * Mercury Black * Emerald Sustrai * Roman Torchwick * Neopolitan * Salem * Ansem * Xemnas * Master Xehanort * Xigbar * Heldalf * Artorius Collbrande * Innominat * Ultron Sigma * Heathcliff * Cyrille Le Paradox * Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) * Sigma * Van Grants * Cozy Glow * Sailor John Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES